Victim R
'NOTE: THIS CREEPYPASTA IS FAKE LIKE EVERY OTHER CREEPYPASTAS AND DO NOT BE CONFUSED WITH OTHER RANDY WHO BULLIED JEFF, THIS IS DIFFERENT GUY' Day 1 beautiful weird day Hello my name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo too, I was playing Minecraft but I was depressed because of My best friend Randy died when playing Minecraft by a killer what happened 6 months ago, I can't stop thinking about that but I tried to stop thinking about that for now so I go to my own Minecraft multiplayer server, There were already 2 other friends Hector and Kirill. Kirill: oh hi Leo Me: Sup guys. Hector: nothing much, we got bored so we come here, so what's going on? Me: I am fine but still depressed Kirill: Man I know that feeling, Randy's death is sadder than my childhood friend lost Hector: wait... who is your childhood friend? Kirill: I...Don't want to talk about it right now, maybe when night starts? Hector and me: fine for me Starting get items and build a base Then we started to get stones because we already planned to make House to small mountain what we found but when we were getting stone we heard Cave14.ogg sound at the same time Hector: ambiance sounds? Hmm, did you guys hear that? Kirill and me: Yup We tried just to ignore it because we don't have still weapons and we are too lazy to make them, Later when we got enough stones we were heading that mountain. We needed to make ladders because there is no other way to get that small mountain but It didn't take much time but the night was coming what was a bad thing so we put torches everywhere and destroyed the ladder and made fences with a block on them so spiders won't get us and we are in safe. But weird was we heard Cave14.ogg again which creeped us so we but sounds away and more creepy and weird Hector saw someone, It looked like a ghost and this Shocked hector Hector: GUYS U GOTTA SEE THIS Kirill and Me were going to see what's going on, and we saw mysterious figure too. Kirill: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING Me: it doesn't look player anywa- I know that figure, he is one victim of the killer who killed Randy too, he is a ghost Hector and Kirill: WHAAAA!?!?!?!?!? Me: some of the victims's spirits got stuck into the game what is impossible but that really happened. We all were scared but tried to stay calm and hide before ghost see us and hector check again and he was gone, I made beds and sleep to skip the night. Day 2 preparing the night is over but we saw a sign and It said 'I found you my old friend - Victim R' We were confused and scared because it spawned front of us We all got enough about this haunting and we made some protections on our small mountain base and we named it LHK Mountain base because many people called us LHK gang, We got improvements done so we waited next night but it takes much time so we decided to do something funny like Pranks on mobs and much more and we are professionals at pranking so we decided to use that tactic on that ghost. After 5 minutes a night was coming again so we start preparing to get that ghost and we made our war cry what was called 'SHALL BANISH GHOST FROM OUR SERVER' it sounded funny but cool to us. Time to get a Ghost The night started and the ghost appeared near our base and was coming there, Kirill made Ghost figure to fall by using commands while trying to float but decided teleport to a base so it was Hector and mine's time so we catch the ghost but he looked similar to randy so I stopped attacking the ghost and I said Leonardo: Randy??? Victim R: yes it is me, Leo. Leonardo: I was happy to see him again. Hector didn't believe on Victim R, so he attacked but Randy started to manipulate Hector to fall down from the mountain but Kirill believed on Randy who is now called Victim R. Kirill: ok now I believe in you ghost randy. Victim R: for now call me Victim R Me: ok victim R Victim R: I missed you, friend. Me: me too Victim R: I need to leave now so bye now Kirill and me: ok bye! Victim R left the game for now, and we hope we see him night time maybe. Day 3 making Village and fight Sunrise was coming and Hector respawned. Hector: weird it affected me in real life? Me: well, he is real. Hector: Now I believe, I don't want to get my (BEEP) beat up. Kirill: Idk how did he do It? Me: maybe more haunting things Hector: hmm, I got idea lets to make a village! Kirill and me: OH YEAH We all did fistbump and started to make the village around our base, Hector makes houses with Bricks, Kirill got some fire resistance potion 2 real-life days ago so he used some of them zombie villagers and lured them into Brick house were being an iron door and I did some decorations but It was hard and randomly chest spawned near me and It had some guides on how to make cool decorations, I think Victim R is helping us and suddenly he spawned near us. Victim R: let me help with protections. Me: okay Victim R made some watchtower where are skeletons on it, first I was confused why skeletons and Victim R manipulated skeletons and made them to be on our side and gave them enchantment bows. Victim R: Tadaa Me: wow, you made those skeletons on our side but why protections? Victim R: I found another ghost on this server, and he is evil one, and that ghost is killer. Me: WHAT HOW DID HE DIE!!?!? Victim R: he was depressed and knew I am a ghost now and he wants to get me again. Me: ok I understand so put some more protections Victim R did what I said, and he made a border around the village and base so we can keep them safe and Kirill is lucky because he lured 12 villager zombies to a brick house where is an iron door so they can't escape and Victim R got some weakness potions and golden apples to cure zombie villagers. 124 145 162 162 151 142 154 145 040 156 151 147 150 164 040 141 156 144 040 142 145 164 162 141 171 141 154 We got our small village done, and the night was coming soon but weird was where is Victim R, So we decided to find him the same time to prepare to fight and what happened was Victim R said to chat 'Sorry for betrayal, TIME TO DIE' and he spawned many zombies, we all were shocked why Victim R betrayed us so we start to kill zombies but Kirill was too weak and he got attacked many zombies so I decided to save him. There was no moon what was scarier and Victim R said into chat 'Ready for a terrible night fight?and he appeared but not as a ghost and we decide to fight him, Hector tried use bow on him but misses of course but Kirill run at him kicking him and same time I used my sword to slice Victim R bit, Victim R grabbed hector and strangled him and throwing him at wall but night is over and Victim R said 'You survived for now but next time it won't be easy'. Day 4 adventure and a second fight When sunrise and day were coming, we were recovering some damages because Victim R is a bit strong for us. Hector: damn I can't believe this Me: yeah, why he could do this? Kirill: idk but next night We are more prepared Me: true After recovering we were bored and we decided to go to adventure because we have a compass and spawn point is near to our village so no problem, We decide to go to east from our village because there are bit more mountains and even a big cave so we packed our stuff and started to go to adventure. Crazy mountain adventure First, we wanted to check some mountains, but they were not the same some reason what confused us. There were many strays and some zombies with frozen skins what was more confusing how strays are at the mountain and why there are frozen zombies. We still wanted some fun so we attacked them but frozen zombies gave us slowness but it didn't stop us and we took over one mountain but there were Four mountains left, We go to the second mountain and we were attacking at that mountain too but there were mob spawners, we think this is one on Victim R's trick so we just need to fight but the monsters were too strong but Kirill took TNT out and put it near mobs and nearly blew up the mountain and mobs died and sliding down started. We were sliding some reason and Victim R said 'have fun' what shocked us again because we thought he leave us alone and how we slide, Kirill starts thinking and Victim R hacked server by adding mods but sliding stopped and we all fall down to snow, We all laughed because it was still fun and we go to the third mountain what was bit hard to get there. We started to climb but we failed many times and we didn't have any ladders or woods so we needed mine some stones and build straight up but it wasn't a good idea because someone shot us with a bow so we needed to get wood and make ladders, there were only two trees but Hector found some of them inside mountain for unknown reasons but we got enough wood to make ladders and get up but there were two giants zombies and they were strong but we made them drop down from the mountain and we capture it. Next mountain was what we were thinking about, we saw an unknown figure and he saw us and night appeared, we got teleported to him and the second fight happened, We were fighting but he was strong but we never gave up but how longer fight is then stronger figure is, Kirill tried to blow him with TNT but failed and figure started stomp Kirill but hector runs at figure and falls down from the mountain with him. Me: HECTOOOR, damn I think his dumb a#! Died again but we saw enderpearl above us and Hector teleported in front of us Kirill: AAAH WEIRDO FIGURE POSSESSED HIIIIIII- Me: shut up. Hector: I have enderpearls so that's doesn't mean I am Possessed or Ghost. We got the mountain, but the last one was so huge and we saw Victim R's face top of the fortress and we start to think we need defeat it when we are strong enough so we started checking some caves instead for now. Caves and more info about Victim R When we start change plans by going to adventure that big cave we found a sign that said 'DON'T GO INSIDE THE CAVE' but we didn't trust the sign because we think it is one of Victim R's trick but It was not and sign and sign maker was right, This cave was full of dead bodies what were maybe Victim R's or killer's victims, and we saw unknown injured player Hector: who are you? Injured player: I am Tom, I am one of the prisoners of Victim R's empire. Hector and me: EMPIRE?! Injured Tom: yep, he has one of the hugest empires in Minecraft. Hector: how did you get in here? Injured Tom: well, I tried to tell you guys more about Victim R but he was watching me so he decided to trap me into this cave and make me one of those monsters. Me: Let's hope you are not infected or some other bad things. Injured Tom: no worry I didn't get any infections but injuries from Victim R's soldiers when I tried to kill them. Kirill: wow you lucky that You didn't get killed Injured Tom: Here is the paper that tells about Victim R I started reading it and It said. Dear Leo, Hector and Kirill I want to say that Kirill has an empire and I know how to defeat it, First, you need to kill that unknown evil figure called Monster of mountains and when he is dead you get some kind of weird power but strong to defeat him, You need to save this server. Tom. We all were confused what power then we heard noises from up so we all (even tom) ran away from the cave we take a breath. Tom: My way I had more inf- oh no they must be in other caves and I don't know anymore what they said Hector: how much Tom: Two lost in other caves. Hector: we are going to get them. Tom hoped that we can do this, so he decided to go to our safe village to rest, so we decided to go to into the second cave but there were soldiers with bows so little battle starts, Their's bow was enchantment too much that they are strong to us so we distracted them to our Zombie village catcher trap and made them fall down, We go to cave and there was one painting which was familiar and it was...Victim R's killer true look because we knew how he looked like. We started to investigate everywhere, we found one room and it was possible one of Victim R's high ranked soldier officer and then Tom chatted to us and said 'I was mistaking, there is an only one book about Victim R in Cave where you can find one office' and lucky because we are in that cave and we still continue to investigate. Later we found the book but one page was erased bit and we saw Blood text what said 'He is insane, Run for your lifes'...Book writer spelling sucks, other pages were empty and now we heard scream so we decide to Get out from the cave and see what's going on and Tom's dead body dropped in front of us, We all were shocked and ran to the village and go to our base and decide to go to sleep. Different world I waked up, but I was in a village and I saw a random boy, What is this, A dream?I decide to slap myself at cheek, but It hurts. Me: so this isn't dream...what is this then... The random boy found me and run to me. ???: oh hi! You must be new over here. Me: Who...Are you? ???: Just a random wanderer over this village I was confused, and I saw the masked guy behind trees what shocked me much because he holds Villager's head and had blood everywhere. Me: I THINK I JUST SAW A GUY WITH AN AXE WITH A MASK AND HOLD VILLAGER'S HEAD. Random Wanderer: *sigh* Let me tell truth, This is Dream but you can still feel pain...I know that this is one of Victim R's trick. Me: H-how you k-know Random Wanderer: welp I am Iv- But I checked behind and I saw Him again with no mask, scar or blood on his face and Red eyes and He made static noise and This is where the dream ended and I feel pain when he used Axe to stab me. Day 5 ????? (end of chapter 1 and shortest day ever) I screamed but others were sleeping and my health bar is soon empty so I decided to eat something but I saw hallucinations what started to creep me and disturb me, I finally ate my apple and Decide to check the village and What I saw is more exploded mountains expect for Victim R's main mountain and I wonder why so I decide to Check Mountains. When I saw mountains, I saw Tom's body but It was different and when I blinked, He disappeared what creeped me much... Hector: Weird I got scared by Hector so I decide to beat him with a shovel and he started to run away Hector: WHY I GET ABUSEEED QNQ Kirill make me stop and we needed to check what happened to Tom and there starts investigation, We didn't found any wounds so we think he got poisoned and in real-life I got news about that Boy named tom died when playing Minecraft, We all started to scream for a short time because we think that Victim R can kill someone in real-life but we needed still investigate. We found a rope around his neck and we start to think that he died by hanging or then Victim R strangled him with rope but the rope is not in the game, We think Victim R can add mods in Windows 10 edition and one paper falled in front of us saying 'Good luck next time' Sorry this is short becuase im tired to make this longer soo FUCAWDADFADA HELP ME Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Ghost Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Tuomas2007 Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Supernatural